Cry Little Sister
by xxCatharsis
Summary: Hi everyone...this little song ficcie is basically about Hiei and Yukina. I attempted to try writing fanfiction again. xx Basically, Hiei tells Yukina that their siblings! Short, and cute, I assure. Flames accepted graciously.


The fire youkai was always in a bad mood, a perpetual scowl constantly chiseled into his pale face and crimson eyes. Walking down the streets of Ningenkai, it was safe to say Hiei would never snap into a good mood. His gaze was locked onto the ground, musing. Dusking skies and the night always caused him to dwell on the past, which wasn't exactly healthy. His short but quick stride had led him into the park. Head tipped up; he gazed at the calm setting…although it didn't seem to mix, Hiei and the park.

__

Last fire will rise   
Behind those eyes  
Black house will rock  
Blind boys don't lie

And his crimson, slitted eyes fell on none other than Yukina. Upon one of the benches sat the Koorime, hands clenching to the wood, as if for dear life. Was she upset? It appeared so to the short youkai who was only a few feet away from her, a rather sad seeming smile gracing her lips. Hiei had instantly stopped; hands dug deep into his pockets. Pale face and fiery eyes seemed to soften, but not by much. His sister still didn't know of their relation, although everyone except that baka Kuwabara knew. Hiei almost turned to leave but that sadness…that sadness he could sense and it urged him on, to walk to her.

His footsteps were silent, but she knew he was there. Yukina looked up, a meek smile replacing the melancholy one of before. Her smile only widened in the slightest to hide her upset feelings. It was good to see someone familiar, even if it was Hiei. Hiei couldn't be so cold, could he? "Hello Hiei-san." She greeted, voice soft, gentle. Something was different about the short youkai now standing in front of her, even though he dwarfed her by a few inches. Besides…Hiei would probably snap at her for crying, ne? And he visited! This was a momentous occasion all in its own.

__

Immortal fear   
That voice so clear  
Through broken walls  
That scream I hear

The fact of the matter, if Yukina cried something in Hiei would snap and tear at him. He didn't watch over and protect her all her life, while standing in the shadows, just to see the jeweled tears land on the ground. Hiei always wanted to see his 'little sister' (referring to her as that, for he always had to protect her, as an older sibling does for a younger) "What's the matter?" As a brotherly instinct, the youkai could tell when she was depressed or upset. Kneeling, he was at her height, looking into crimson eyes that mirrored his own, biting back the concerned looks. "What's the matter?"

Yukina's smile faulted slightly. Why should she worry him? The Koorime knew of sometimes where Hiei would jump in, protect her…but was it because everyone thought of her as weak? Why was it that he would only protect her? Or was it imagination? "I'm fine."

Brotherly senses were kicking him. There was something wrong, of course. He didn't have to be a telepath to see this. "Yukina, tell me what's the matter." It seemed like a command, but he paused, as if carrying on. "…please." Hiei used that word!? What?

Surprise. That was surprising for her. Hiei wouldn't stop unless he cared, right? He was stone cold, always turned the other cheek and blindly looked away. Something compelled Yukina to speak, but it wasn't that he was showing concern, more like a little world called 'trust'. Tears fell from her eyes, falling gracefully to the ground as crystals. With a deep breath, she spoke. "I don't know…if I did the right thing."

Here she was, crying. Kami, she was sitting here and crying! Hiei allowed himself to show more emotion now, worried for her. His hand rose up, watching a few tears, jewels down in his hands. "I don't like to see you cry." The fire youkai began, just wanting to burst out with a cool head and tell her the fateful words 'You are my sister'…but something was holding him back. He wanted to assure her. 'Don't cry sister, your brother's here and he will protect you. Promise.'

__

Cry little sister   
Thou shall not fall  
Come, come to your brother   
Thou shall not die  
Unchain me sister   
Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother  
Thou shall not kill

Yukina's tearing eyes widened slightly, the touch oddly familiar. Memories maybe? No…a dream? It didn't matter, currently. The Koorime took a few deep breaths, continuing on. "I don't know if I should have left." Admit it…trying to find someone she hardly knew wasn't working out. If he was hidden, maybe her brother didn't want to be bothered.

But yet he was kneeling in front of her, clenching the jewels in one hand. "…left where?" Hiei knew all too well. She was in pain and damn! What the hell was he fighting for if she was in pain!? Hiei couldn't battle her inner demons for her, but he mentally kicked himself for it.

"L-left the Koorime…" Half of her knew it was stupid to be telling him. The race was soon to die out, however.

Hiei frowned thoughtfully. This was probably over him, her tears, but he pursued it anyway. ".... It was your choice to leave...never doubt what you choose...you came...looking for your brother...did you not?"

"Half warned me he was dead, but I refused to believe it. "So. Now had to be the time. It really did. Had Hiei not noticed the suffering she felt from not knowing? Yukina found it hard to refuse Hiei. Weird. "What do you think?" She asked finally, after a few moments.

With a sigh, Hiei looked down at the crystals in his open palm, clamping it shut. "I know your brother. He isn't dead, you'll be glad to know." His gaze was still on the shut, black gloved hand.

__

Blue mascarade  
Strangers look up  
When will they learn   
This lonliness?

Temptation heat   
Beats like drum  
Deep in your veins  
I will not lie

The Koorime's eyes flickered open with hope and wonder, fiery eyes sparking to life. "You know my brother?! Please!" Her hand rested on his clenched fist, which caused the short youkai to look up at her. "Could you take me to him…?"

"He's...." Any evil, malicious, or sadistic looks that had always been in Hiei's face, as a trademark, suddenly vanished. His crimson eyes were abruptly a few shades lighter, as if a change was stirring in him. "You see...he's...." The words were hard to spit out, even for one had blunt as he.

Yukina watched him with interest. What was holding him back? As if memories flooded back, she remembered his appearance from SOMEWHERE. The female was pressing on. ".. he's where?"

"…I…err…." Arms dropped limp at his sides. "…he's…right in…front of you." Pause. "I'm your brother Yukina-chan."

Time stopped….but she was breathing and Hiei's head tipped downward. Hot tears flooded her eyes, amazement, bewilderment chiseled in her face. After a long journey…he was here! Here right in front of her! It came to her as quite a shock. "You're…my…Y-You…" Simple and before the sentence ended, Yukina had thrown herself into his arms, causing Hiei's eyes to blink in confusion for a moment, as if he were jaded. The female was sobbing, but not of sadness like beforehand, now they were of joy and a sense of accomplishment.

__

Little sister  
Thou shall not fall  
Come, come to your brother  
Thou shall not die  
Unchain me sister   
Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother  
Thou shall not kill

Hiei knew he was jaded, swaying slightly. Limp arms sprung to life, wrapping around her small frame, holding his sister in a warm embrace. "Shhhh…" The fire youkai assured, whispering comfort. "It's all right now…" This was probably the most emotion Hiei would ever put on display. He dropped a bomb on Yukina by telling her. It had to be done sooner or later…

Yukina sobbed into the dark clothing that Hiei always donned, crystals dropping to the ground soundlessly. "Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" She blurted the questions out one by one. Someone cared. He didn't protect her because she was weak. He protected her because it was love? Hiei could love?

Hiei was rocking her, whispering the answers to her question in stammers and stutters. He was trying to appease his sister in any way. "That black shadow that always watched you from trees? Me. The one who saved you from the other youkai that would rush after you? Me. Any trouble you got into? Me, me, me. I was always there." Recounting the past and scars were painful. Life didn't deal Hiei a winning hand of gambling cards.

__

My shangrila  
I cant forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now

Information was relentless, causing her to sob even more, grip around her brother tightening. Yukina was almost afraid to relinquish him. "Why didn't you show yourself? Why didn't you tell me?"

"…I…" There wasn't really an answer, was there? "The others." Hiei didn't know what else to say, other than bring up the Koorime.

"You should have told me." Yukina sniffled, most crystals making their way to the ground. All her life, she thought there was someone watching her, like an angel, so to speak…but it wasn't. It was a brother. She had a brother.

And Hiei had a sister. He had utter devotion to her and no one else, not even Kurama. "I don't know…" Maybe the reason Hiei had always watched over her was so she never turned out like him. He would kick himself if she became anything remotely like himself, a killer, namely. That had to be stopped. The fire youkai had to grow up way too fast, being thrown off a cliff and living on his own. Makai was a harsh place.

__

Cry little sister   
Thou shall not fall  
Come, come to your brother   
Thou shall not die  
Unchain me sister   
Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother   
Thou shall not kill

Snapping back to the present, the short youkai didn't dare let Yukina go. The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, the pale, full moon ascending, light bouncing down and reflecting on the mass of crystals. Silence had fallen as the Koorime shut her eyes. To be relaxed and filled with joy was a wonderful thing.

"I'm sorry I had to be protected. I'm sorry I couldn't help." Yukina thought she was at fault, either that, or was making conversation. 

"It's not your fault. If I wanted to leave you, I would have long ago." And that reply was damningly true.

"…thank you oniichan."

Hiei had come to the conclusion that if his sister was happy, that meant the world. A subtle smile cracked at the corner of his lips. One was accustomed to seeing smirks, glares, scowls, nasty looks on the youkai's face and he was here, smiling.

Yukina opened an eye, glancing up. "You should smile more often." So, he wasn't as cold hearted as he made himself out to be. The Koorime closed her open crimson eye, curling up slightly. "What time do you usually get to bed?"

"Late, usually. Depends."

"You should get to bed earlier."

"…Yukina, don't…"

Yukina chuckled. The first sibling disagreement. The sister had slipped off into the nightly respite soon after, chuckle fading.

Hiei looked down at her, sighing and strangely at peace. He stood, carrying his sister up and heading toward the forest. The fire youkai couldn't leave her, so he might as well watch her in his place of a rest, a tree. And the night was silent, as the dusk beforehand; a shooting star high, overhead and disappearing as quickly as it came.

__

Cry little sister   
Thou shall not fall  
Come come to your brother   
Thou shall not die  
Unchain me sister   
Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother   
Thou shall not kill  
Cry little sister  
Thou shall not kill

_____________________

~ Disclaimer~ For Hannah-chan because Yukina and Hiei are the best! ^^

I love Hiei and Yukina, their the cutest pair of siblings, in my opinion. I don't know YYH, don't sue me, 'Cry Little Sister' doesn't belong to me, its from _The Lost Boys._

Another note, if anyone has anything like this ficcie, its coincidental, because I'm not looking through 100 plus pages to find out. Just let me know calmly and I'll take this work off. And I apologize for my lack of being able to spell. *sigh* -_-;

June 28th, 2003

Coll L'Autore


End file.
